Matt
Matt (マット, Matto), real name Mail Jeevas (pronounced Mile) (マイル・ジバス, Mairu Jibasu), is an accomplice with the Kira case, acting as Mello's backup. Appearance Matt has brown hair and dark blue eyes that are hidden behind goggles. He is seen wearing a red and black striped long sleeved top, and dark pants. His hands are covered with black gloves that reach just below the elbow, and he wears black boots. Matt's blood type is given as O, his height as 5'5" and his weight as 115 lbs. Character Little is known about Matt, having only appeared in roughly twelve panels of the manga, and little over 3 minutes in the anime. Matt is intelligent, being kno n as third place at Wammy's, though he was not a successor to L. He is shown as having a dry sense of humor; asking, "Since when were the Japanese allowed to have such big guns?" while standing at gunpoint. His specialty is technology. In the manga, Matt's hideout is shown to be littered with junk food and a box of cereal. According to How To Read 13, Matt likes video games and dislikes going outside. Plot Matt is first seen in the manga as Mello's accomplice in spying on Misa Amane, and later, Mogi and Aizawa. Matt follows Misa and observes her shopping with Mogi, then calls Mello with his cell phone. Matt describes Misa as "cute" and states that her age appears to be anywhere from fourteen to twenty years old. Later on, Matt calls Mello again, having been watching Mogi and Aizawa via camera. He informs Mello that the two have come out of the building and are having what appears to be a serious conversation. Matt makes another phonecall to Mello after having let his guard down and losing track of Misa and Mogi who used a delivery truck as a disguise to sneak out of the building. Matt then follows Mello to Japan in their pursuit. He is only seen again during Takada's kidnapping, where he distracts {C her bodyguards with a smoke grenade launcher, allowing Mello to kidnap her. After a car chase, he gets cornered by the {C bodyguards and is shot multiple times after surrendering. In the anime he hid a gun inside the back of his shirt which he tried to take out. The bodyguards later state that they never intended on bringing him in alive because of their belief and loyalty to Kira, claiming that Matt wouldn't reveal anything about the kidnapping and that death was the only punishment for his crimes against Kira. Mello later sees the news of his death broadcast on TV, and apologizes for having gotten Matt killed. Later in the manga, a TV broadcast reports that his identity is unknown, and that the bodyguards were forced to shoot because he was showing a dangerous and aggressive behaviour. Concept In Death Note: How To Read 13, Obata describes Matt's concept as "a young man who loves gaming and doesn't really care much about the world." Trivia *Matt has dark blue eyes, as shown in official artwork. *Matt appears briefly in the Death Note One-Shot Special during Near's flashback. He is seen at Wammy's, listening to L talk to the children. * In the anime and manga, Matt is left handed. * Matt, Wedy, Demegawa and Ukita are the only characters in the series shown to smoke. (Note: the scene in which Ukita smokes wasn't shown in the anime) * In the anime, Matt's car is a modified version of a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 with details similar to a 1968 Playmouth RoadRunner. Quotes *"Anyway, it's too boring to keep watching something that has no movement." *"Then why don't we swap our jobs? Yours would be better, since you can listen secretly to a cute girl..." Gallery Matt-3-.jpg|Matt surrenders. Mail Jeeves.jpg|Matt's death in the anime. MattArtwork.jpg|Official artwork of Matt. This same artwork can be found in the special features in the Death Note Season 2 DVD box set. MattInChapter109Flashback.jpg|Matt in the Oneshot during Near's flashback. Matt's hideout.png|Matt in his hideout. Category:Deceased Manga and Anime Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Glasses Characters Category:Smokers Category:L